


Make the nightmares leave

by Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Loving Castiel, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester/pseuds/Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean cries in his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the nightmares leave

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a photo on fb and decided to evolve it a bit, may be a part of a series or an one shot - not sure yet, enjoy!!!

Sometimes when dean has a nightmare he cries in his sleep.  
Sometimes he cries for Sammy to get away from whatever the danger is.   
Sometimes he cries for John to hit him instead of Sam.  
Sometimes he yells at his dead mother to come back in life.  
But most of the times he cries for Castiel.   
He cries for the angel to help him.  
Sometimes it's just his name, Cas.  
But occasionally he'll cry for Castiel, his angel, to raise him from hell.

 

Dean knows nothing about that. Sam has never told him. Also Sam has never told him that if he wakes up from the cries, usually he will see the angel sitting at the foot of Dean's bed whispering things in Enochian, until his brother is again calm and has stopped crying.

Cas is the most beautiful then, in these dark nights when his human needs him, he can reveal his full glory, he can fulfill his purpose, he can save Dean again and again from his nightmares, and nothing makes him happier.  
But still Dean knows nothing


End file.
